


Joining The Mile High

by Angelsfeartotread



Series: Only For Daddy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extreme Underage, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, daddy!dean, not necessary to read the others in the series, sex in a plane toilet!, shota!cas, theres very little continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared of flying and Cas finds an excellent way to distract him. </p><p>Or:</p><p>Dean and his little son Cas join the mile high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining The Mile High

Dean knew he should be feeling embarrassed right about now. And ok perhaps he did a little but being able to cling to Cas's hand in public, and pull him into his side to snuggle and hold him without suspicion or fear far outweighed any embarrassment he might feel. 

They were currently about ten minutes into their flight to California for Sam and Jess's engagement party and subsequent wedding, who knows why they're so close together, and he was seriously wondering how exactly he'd been talked into doing this. 

Well no that's not entirely true. He knows how he was persuaded; Castiel that's how. His son had pleaded with him because he'd never flown in a plane before because Dean insisted on driving them everywhere. And for good reason! Planes were fucking scary. 

But Cas had used a dirty trick by asking while stripping for his daddy, lace upon pretty delicate lace being removed until the sexy, little body of his beautiful son was left only in a scrap of silk, a thong that fitted perfectly between the rounded ass cheeks that jiggled beautifully as Cas moved for his daddy sensually.

Dean would have agreed to anything at that point just to get his hands on that sinfully hot body but in this moment he seriously regretted that he didn’t have more self control, because this flight was going to be the end of him. His stomach was already churning itself into knots and he could feel sweat building and dampening his t-shirt and it was only Cas's touch that was holding him together. 

Cas had his head pressed into Deans neck and he felt him stir slightly and then he began to press light, barely there kisses into his daddy's neck and a shiver passed along Deans spine as he held back a groan.

He glanced down at his baby and took in his fill of the wondrous sight before him. His child with his beautiful, unblemished soft smooth skin, wide engaging blue eyes that taught Dean everything he needed to know about his son and artfully messy dark hair that contrasted with his complexion. He was dressed in a pale lemon skirt suit, his nails had a French manicure and he'd applied his new rose lip stain that Dean had given as a present for the trip. Dean knew that he was also wearing the other half of his present under the prim and proper clothes. 

Underneath Cas was clothed in a matching lace panty set in pure white, the sexy bottoms framing his ass nicely and holding his tiny cock snug. Cas loved the feel of the lace against him and he had a hard time not moaning when he moved too much and the cloth slid over his cock and stimulated him pleasurably. He was very lucky that his daddy bought him such lovely things.

 

The thing that was really doing Dean in though was the thigh highs that he’d watched Cas slip on gracefully before they left and how amazing they’d made his slim legs look and how all Dean could imagine since he’d seen them was Cas’s legs wrapped around him as he fucked into his son still wearing them. He’d definitely make sure that fantasy happened once they touched down in California.

 

Cas looked so lovely and innocent sat there that Dean felt a pang of the habitual guilt over what he did with his son. If he didn’t know that Cas was incredibly intelligent beyond his years, had been the one to initiate this thing between them and knew that Cas was well aware that he held all the cards he’d call the whole thing off. But then Cas would look at him in a certain way, with love shining but also lust and he knew that while outwardly what they did was considered wrong, it didn’t feel that way when it was just the two of them. And that’s what mattered.

 

To reassure himself anyway he gave Cas’s hand a squeeze and Cas looked up with that certain look and then winked at him father before announcing loudly “Daddy I don’t feel well. Can you come with me please?” in a butter wouldn’t melt tone but if Dean was a dog his ears would have perked up right about now.

 

He quickly extricated them from their seats with a quick “of course, baby” and then Cas all but dragged him to the toilet cubicle and Dean happily noted there wasn’t a queue. As he followed Cas inside he was glad he’d sprung for the best class available because it was larger inside than he’d expected but then he hadn’t actually been on a plane since he was probably Cas’s age, maybe younger. He turned around to flick the lock and then Cas was on him.

 

He yanked down Deans neck so he could meet Dean in a passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue and quite frankly hot as hell. He tightened his grip on his son and then lifted him up, legs wrapping around Dean’s waist meaning he didn’t have to stoop so low. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants as Cas grinded against him and Dean couldn’t believe he was about to join the mile high club by fucking his son here. He let out a laugh against Cas’s lips who looked at him confused before jumping down, spinning Dean around and sitting him down onto the toilet and then Cas climbed into his lap to continue their ferocious kissing.

 

He felt small hands at his belt buckle and then his son was lifting his dick from him pants, dropping to his knees to take his daddy into his mouth. Dean bit his lip hard to keep the desperate moans from spilling out. Cas’s lips had whitened from the stretch that his mouth wasn’t supposed to be taking but Cas fucking loved having his mouth fucked by the large cock. However now he was more interested in running his tongue along the length and wetting it so he could take it up his ass.

 

When he was satisfied he pulled off his fathers cock and looked up at his daddy. To Dean he looked absolutely debauched, down on his knees like that. 

“Fuck me daddy” Cas whispered hotly and Deans dick gave a spurt of pre come.

 

Cas scrambled to his feet and turned around, ass to Dean and roughly pushed up the skirt and Dean got a full view of just how good those new panties looked on his baby.

 

“Bet you can’t wait to get my cock inside you, can you baby” he said, running his hands over the hot ass as Cas let out a “no daddy”.

 

He slowly began to ease down the pretty panties and only then did he notice that Cas had a plug up his ass. He can’t believe he didn’t notice Cas putting it in, but in fairness he had been fairly distracted before they left. He supposed Cas could have had ample time to slip off and lube himself up before slipping it in. And then a thought struck Dean.

 

“I can’t believe you went through security with a plug up your ass!” he exclaimed. 

Cas tilted his head to face his father and smirked.

 

“I didn’t know how to get the lube on the plane with us and this was easier. And I knew I wanted you to take me here." Cas's smirk got wider. "And now I can sit outside with my daddy’s come safely inside. Now hurry up!” Cas emphasised his point by pointedly thrusting his ass in Dean’s face and then his hands were back where they belonged and he gently eased the pink and sparkly plug out of his baby’s stretched wide ass.

 

He appreciatively ran his fingers around the rim as Cas removed the rest of his clothes himself as Dean’s focus had been entirely trained on that perfect ass hole. It was red raw and dripping wet, Cas had clearly used a lot of lube. Dean wanted in. 

Once Cas was completely undressed however he took matters into his own hands, climbing back into Deans laps, who’s cock was now completely hard. Cas held the dick firmly, lined it up and slowly began to slide down the large erect cock, his nude back pressed to his daddy's broad chest. 

Cas sighed as Dean bottomed out, and he could feel him so deep inside his little body. Cas was where he belonged, stretched wide and panting on his daddy's cock.

"You fill me so good daddy" Cas moaned out as he brought his hand up to clasp Deans neck backwards. 

Experimentally, Cas shifted his hips and whimpered as he felt his daddy's cock move within his tight channel. He still needed some time to adjust, his father was by no means a small man. 

To distract Cas, Dean started to whisper in his baby's ear. If they were doing this here, it was going to be downright filthy. 

"You like sitting on Daddy's dick don't you baby? Getting split right open while everyone out there has no idea you're a cock slut for your daddy. Always ready to get down on your hands and knees for me." 

Dean's hands found their way to Cas's small but perfect nipples and began to rub and play. Cas groaned lowly, always loving when his nipples are stimulated. 

"You're so good Cas. You take me so well" 

Cas whined pitifully as his Daddy breathed hotly in his ear, his dirty talk causing his little cock to spurt pre come. He began to gently rock backwards on Deans cock because he couldn't wait any longer to be fucked. 

"Come on daddy, fuck me!" Cas all but growled and Dean obeyed, slamming his cock in and out of his boy with force and precision, hitting Cas's prostate on every slick slide in. 

His little son became a mess in lap as one of Deans hands continued to massage a nipple while the other dropped to his baby's cock to jack him off. Cas only managed to stay in place by the tight grip he had on Deans neck as he fucked himself backwards, riding his daddy's cock for all it was worth. 

He kept up a broken litany of daddy as he was pounded into and Dean felt hot all over just listening to him. He hoped they weren't being too loud. Or that a queue hadn't formed. Either way, they weren't stopping yet. 

They fucked each other like animals, chasing each other to orgasm and suddenly Cas was seizing in Deans lap and with his eyes rolling back, he was coming all over his daddy's hand. 

Dean continued to fuck into his boys still lax body as he lifted his fingers to his sons mouth and fed him his own bitter come. 

The small tongue of his wonderful son eagerly lapping up his own come was Deans undoing and with a moan of Cas against his sons neck, he shot his release deep inside his baby's ass. God he didn't know he could come so hard, or so much. 

As they were both coming down from their highs, they clung together and Dean breathed praise into Cas's sweaty skin. Once they had caught their breath Dean manoeuvred Cas off his cock and lap and then pushed him over so he was bent forwards. 

Cas's hands flew to his ass on instinct and parted his cheeks to display his just fucked hole for his daddy. 

"Looks so good Cas, love seeing your wrecked hole" Dean murmured in earnest as his eyes roved over the gaping hole and he watched as his come began to leak out and he felt something surge in his chest. 

Delicately he pushed the the string of come back inside and then groped blindly for the discarded plug. Once it was found he pushed it back inside his sons little ass, who whimpered slightly. 

Plug fitted safely he pulled his son back into his body, kissing him softly as Cas's arms hugged him tight. 

"Love you baby"

"Love you too, daddy" 

Dean always liked to make sure he told Cas that after they'd been together. 

They dressed quickly after that, hopefully obliterating all traces of the hot sex they totally didn't just have before they made their way back to their seats to snuggle once more. 

Cas retrieved a blanket for them both and they got wrapped up and were quickly fast asleep, worn out by the intense fucking. They were out for the remainder of the flight, a fact Dean was immensely glad for. 

Though he did take moment to appreciate that Cas was currently full of his come and no one here was any the wiser. 

That was a pretty good thought.


End file.
